


Poems

by DarkWo1f



Series: the adventures of monikasimp and the two players (drabbles) [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Still Have No Idea What I'm Doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f
Summary: The players talk about their favourite poems.(takes place during act 2)(also, if you're wondering, Nyb_Paradinight is the other player)
Relationships: Monika & The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki & Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: the adventures of monikasimp and the two players (drabbles) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205711
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Poems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyb_Paradinight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyb_Paradinight/gifts).



"I like this poem," one of the players said, grinning. The other one sighed.  
"This isn't a poem, this is a cry for help," she pointed out. The first player shrugged and advanced the dialogue. Natsuki started to glitch. This, the two players have seen many times  
"So are all of Sayori's and Monika's and I didn't see you complain," The player pointed out.  
"Yeah well, they're still... poemy! This doesn't even try to hide it!"  
"It says 'don't tell Monika' that's pretty discreet. You just don't have talent," The player grinned and went to show her poem to Monika.


End file.
